


【青蜂侠】语言学习的必要性

by alrila



Category: The Expendables (Movies), The Green Hornet(Movies)
Genre: Jet Li - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:06:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26660374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrila/pseuds/alrila
Summary: ※写于2011
Relationships: Britt/Kato
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	【青蜂侠】语言学习的必要性

对一个超过30岁的女人来说，生活等同于和时间赛跑。青春在举手投足，甚至踩下汽车油门的瞬间消逝。这个女人还任职于洛城硕果仅存的家族报社，每天得为日理万机的老板Mr.Reid安排行程、处理琐事，时间甚至比金子还珍贵。她身负重任，必须发挥所长，一秒钟都轻忽不得。

……如果是这样该有多好。

默默穿越坐满了面容枯槁、不知睡眠充足为何物的基层编辑的大办公室，Lenore毫不意外自家老板没有待在总裁办公室，而是正忙着和副刊新进美女编辑打屁闲聊。但Mr.Reid一贯无所事事的特助Kato今天却没有一脸无聊的瞪着电视，或用灵巧的手指运用遥控器表演一场超迷你的马戏表演。

那个东方小子正 ‧ 在 ‧ 读 ‧ 书？

感谢上帝。Lenore放松了原本握紧的拳头，她浏览桌面后，确定Kato没有在任何一张纸上进行让她想把对方举过头顶并扔出去的涂鸦。

感受到视线，Kato抬起头。

「早安，Lenore。」

「早安，Kato。你在读书？」

「我得把英文说得更好，在听和写方面也要加强。妳要咖啡吗？」

「不，那是Mr.Reid专属。我可以自己处理，用你装在茶水间的简易自动冲泡咖啡机来杯双倍奶泡的卡布奇诺。」盯着一脸痛苦的Kato，Lenore叹了口气：「别帮他写报告。那间学校只要准时交学费就一定能拿到毕业证书。」

「我没有帮Britt写报告。」Kato认真回答：「他说我不必做任何浪费才华的事情。」

Lenore并不想深思此刻想扁人的情绪从何而来，她用眼角余光看着似乎聊累了的Mr.Reid回到办公室，于是继续关于读书的话题。

「你该不会想换工作……？」

「没有。但我需要在Britt乱说话的时候及时纠正或反驳他。妳知道，就像柏拉图式的死党或是沾满蜂蜜的小针针什么的，总不能每次都让妳伤脑筋。」

「感谢你的贴心，真的。现在可以放开我的手了吗？」

Kato乖乖松手，将掌心平空出现的小花递给Lenore：「送给妳。」

「噢，欧卖尬！你真是神奇。谢了！」

还给Kato一个惊喜的笑脸，Lenore走进总裁办公室关上门，迅速将那朵花连同老板要她调查的资料扔在空无一物的大桌上。她喜欢花，是的，但是比不上对薪水的爱还有对Mr.Reid碎碎念的抗拒。

时间尚早，向来脑袋空空的二世祖用十分罕见的非死鱼眼神盯着她：「你们聊了三分钟又五十秒而且还握手！亲爱的，我说过我和Kato都不会再骚扰妳，要是那个混蛋敢打破约定，我就……」

「他真的在学英文。」Lenore猛翻白眼，努力无视Britt流连在自己领口，远比握手更过分的恶心视线：「还有，他用函授，这代表他没有一个叫Tony的老师。Mr.Reid，先锋日报内原本有三个Tony，已经被你分别调到埃及、泰国和印度分社了。我毫无头绪你要找的Tony是谁。」

Britt仍旧瘫在桌面上，像日式铁板烧拿来涂抹铁板的肥肉。

「我知道就好了！Kato心不在焉一定是因为那个Tony！所以我的伤好了却不能出动！先锋日报已经超过二个月没有关于青蜂侠的消息，这简直是世界末日！」

「我不这么认为。」Lenore冷静回答。

全然不知总裁办公室内的暗涛汹涌，Kato持续和动词时态奋斗，脑袋正乱成一团时手机突然响了。虽然无来电显示，他还是按下了接听键。

刺耳的噪音钻进耳朵，Kato皱了皱眉。背景听来非常嘈杂，像是有人正在欣赏子弹不要钱的战争片，但不时听得到狂笑声和脏话。

「哪位？」

「我知道你是青蜂侠的搭档。」

某位端着香浓咖啡走过来，打算和Kato致上最高谢意的编辑正巧目睹东方小子钻进桌底下的瞬间。她呆了两秒后摇摇头走开，心想Mr.Reid的特助果然是个怪胎，但至少是个为人着想的怪胎，既然如此就留给他自由空间吧！

桌底下的Kato全然没注意上头发生的变化，他吶吶的用中文迟疑开口：

「……尹叔？」

熟悉又陌生的清亮声音，用带点亚洲腔调但十分流利的英文迅速接话：

「你还记得我，那你应该也记得我教你功夫的时候说过什么吧？要是拿来作奸犯科的话，我会亲手清理门户。」

「我们没有作奸犯科，我们只是……」

「只是当上洛杉矶所有坏蛋的老大？从你们手牵手做出的事迹看来，你想和你的搭档死在一起。你喜欢哪一种死法？把你们扔进碎肉机来个你骨中有我我肉中有你？还是用大量蜂蜜让你们窒息而死，永远甜蜜……烦死了！」

彼端一阵静默。某个男人突然喀喀喀笑了起来，他的英文带点非洲腔：「确实死了。老天，你们看见了吗？这大家伙飞起来，然后像被一掌拍死在墙上的蚊子……靠！简直是侏罗纪才有的大蚊子！」

「他用脚踹，不是用拳头。」接话的人用英国腔啧啧感叹。

「Yin Yang，你学坏了。再不挂电话Barney会扣光你的薪水。」

「他到底在和谁讲电话？」

「Barney，你的问题大概只有Yin Yang的老爸才会问！」

已经无法分辨手机彼端有多少个人多少种腔调，更毫无头绪如何和对方解释来龙去脉，Kato只能遵循脑中的灵光一现猛然开口：

「我们见个面！我要和你学英文！不是，我要问你怎么把英文说得那么好……该死的，尹叔，在那之前我会先和你解释一切！我没有做坏事，Britt也没有。你还在越南吗？」

「……我回美国好几年了。你待在家里，我知道地方。别想逃跑。」

「不，约在外面。你在Britt的家或车库出现我很难解释……」

「你那堆满等待再利用杂物的公寓怎么了？」

Kato困惑的从对方怒意未消的语气中捕捉到一丝笑意，但还是乖乖回答：

「它现在是仓库。」

用最快速度结束通话，Kato在桌底下继续待了两分钟整理思绪才钻出来，占据他坐位的Britt恰好低头，那张脸在Kato眼前瞬间放大，吓得他向后一退，后脑勺撞上桌沿，最后Kato向前回弹的脸就这样埋进了Britt肥肥软软积蓄脂肪的肚子。

Britt连忙将椅子后退，让Kato有足够的空间从这尴尬的姿势逃脱。

「你没事吧？」

「你搞屁啊！」Kato下意识用中文开骂。

「嘿！你不能这样跟老板讲话，因为我不知道你用中文说什么还有和谁说话。刘玉玲吗？她的丹凤眼没你漂亮，所以不准和她玩电爱……」

「闭嘴！因为我听得懂你说的每个字但还是不知道你在说什么！你要干嘛？」

「我要咖啡。」Britt哭丧着脸将杯子凑到Kato面前：「明明你把那台咖啡机设计成只要按几个钮就能自动搞定，为什么我泡出来的东西喝起来还是像屎？」

Kato接过杯子，心想不能把Britt这个无忧无虑的家伙卷进这个意外事件。Britt困惑的盯着神情凝重的Kato，忍不住将手搭上他的额头：

「你发烧了？」

「我很好。这台咖啡机比你家那台简陋多了，我再示范一次。」

「谢了！兄弟，你是天才！要是诺贝尔奖有泡咖啡这一项，你一定可以蝉联十届冠军！」

Kato微微一笑：「这其实很容易。嗯，只是要注意时间掌握……」

「管他的！你是我的天才！噢噢，别用鼻孔看人，你就是我的！还有我要多糖和双倍奶泡，兔子图案。听说今年是中国的兔年？」

「对，但家庭医生说你要控制体重，所以分量照常。」

现任主编Axford将目光从茶水间中和乐融融（？）的老板&特助，移到嘴角抽搐彷佛想提醒那两个家伙关于诺贝尔奖常识的秘书Lenore，只能感叹老Reid的儿子虽然笨到不行又交了个怪朋友，但至少他还懂得用人。

「什么时候可以开会？」

「直到Kato投降帮Mr.Reid泡杯多糖和双倍奶泡的咖啡。」

Axford和Lenore交换一个微妙的眼神，各自离开去做远比泡咖啡喝咖啡更重要的正事。

※※※

加班是编辑的宿命，为Mr.Reid收拾烂摊子，则是Lenore享受三倍薪水加专属停车位得付出的代价。她在总裁办公室里认命的将资料简化为小学生都看得懂的文句，免得明天开会时Mr.Reid有机会对她扮无辜。说人人到，从不知加班为何物的Britt Reid风风火火冲了进来。

「妳还在办公室！」

「是的，而且我没时间和你共进消夜。」

「但是Kato说他和Tony有约！」接收到Lenore困惑的目光，Britt勉强平复呼吸后开口：「我以为他和妳约会但是拿Tony当幌子！这很糟糕，因为他打破兄弟之间的约定，但是和真有个Tony比起来又好了一点！哦，只有一个点。」

Britt用他长满肉的两根手指尽力捏出一个小小的点，Lenore压抑住把它当靶心将笔扔过去的冲动，不耐烦的开口：

「Mr.Reid，你为什么不直接问Kato谁是Tony，或是要他介绍你们认识？我可以是你的秘书或是青蜂侠的幕后主使，但我不是职业侦探！我真的查不出任何关于Tony的线索！」

「在报社帮妳准备一间附淋浴间、弹簧床和酒柜的豪华专属休息室也办不到？」

Lenore瞪着Britt，三秒后开口：「锁我要自己装。」

「那当然！嗯……好啦，为了我的蛋蛋着想，我不会去偷袭妳，真的。妳有什么办法？」

「Kato昨天和我打听附近风评不错的餐厅，我想他会选择其中最好的一间。」

Lenore将一张纸条递给Britt，后者接过盯着瞧，开始叨念泰国餐厅闻起来像药局，法国餐厅上菜步调缓慢到令人抓狂，经过上次事件后日式餐厅就被他们视为拒绝往来户，而且Kato喜欢啤酒讨厌清酒等等意味不明的话。终于可以继续工作的Lenore习以为常的将Britt的废话当成公路路况广播，它除了制造不让你睡着的效果外毫无用处。

「Kato很会做菜又节俭，为什么他们不在公寓里碰面？我在那里等到睡着，还错过了晚餐！家庭医生警告我晚上八点之后不能吃东西……但是我想吃Kato做的蔬菜披萨和加了六种水果的果汁。那家伙忙着约会，打算把兄弟饿死……」

「……」Lenore觉得自己一瞬间想问“你怎么有Kato公寓钥匙”的想法简直蠢到不行。

Britt趴在桌沿碎碎念的同时，Kato的摩托车正从先锋日报大楼底下疾驶而过。他在一间小小的美式餐厅前停下，匆匆穿越许多挥舞着拳头观看棒球比赛转播的大块头，来到角落坐着另一张东方面孔的位置前。

「尹叔，好久不见。」

「你迟到了。」

「对不起，我在帮Britt做晚餐，但是那个节食中的白痴空着肚子不知道跑去哪里了。女仆都放假，我不能放着烤箱里的蔬菜披萨不管，那做起来很费事……」

Kato蓦然停止了解释。因为他对面的男人露出一个可爱的过了分的微笑。

「……？」

「孩子，你长大了。」

啊，Kato想，虽然经过了很多年，但这个微笑和他还在街头流浪时看到的没什么两样。

和Britt刚认识时Kato记得他说自己没有真正活过，就算很会修车和泡咖啡，自传内容还是乏善可陈，所以他就答应了Britt关于行侠仗义的提议。其实Kato知道自己曾短暂有过人生目标，就在这个自称Yin Yang的男人轻轻松松把好几个彪形大汉打倒的那一刻，Kato想和他一样强悍。但最终Kato只和对方学了足以在街头自保的拳脚功夫，因为Kato不想以战斗维生，更害怕自己得到力量后会变得和那些欺负弱小的坏蛋一样。听完Kato的理由，Yin Yang给了他一个赞许的微笑，然后是让他找到工作前不至于饿死的金钱以及跟那张清秀娃娃脸一点也不搭的凶狠警告——用功夫作奸犯科就宰掉你，敢反抗就死得更惨。

回想起Yin Yang破坏东西的情景，Kato在看到对方微笑后自动停止的冷汗再度流了下来。似乎没注意到Kato心情的变化，Yin Yang递给他菜单，毫无食欲的Kato只要了一杯可乐。

「你的搭档为什么要节食？」

「因为Britt想救我，却在跑过来的时候被自己大腿的肥肉干扰到跌倒。」

「看来情报是正确的，你真的跟了一个白痴。」

「他很白痴。」Kato想了想很快加上一句：「但有时候也会有好点子。」

「什么样的点子？」

「像是弹射座椅和双截棍。」

Yin Yang盯着一脸认真的Kato，慢慢将手上的纸张折迭好收了起来：「我想你还是从头说吧。」

Kato很想问Yin Yang到底知道多少自己和Britt的情报，但他终究还是放弃这个念头。毕竟有更重要的事得去做。

「对了，我可以用英文说吗？」

「……可以。」Yin Yang也不打算吃东西，因为大量的问号已经填满了他的胃。

※※※

Lenore不知道自己还能从Britt Reid这个蠢大少身上得到什么，因为她同样毫无头绪这家伙还会对自己做出什么离谱的要求。好吧，至少在她忍无可忍离职之前肯定能学到更多东西，像是如何跟踪同事并偷窥他和朋友吃饭。

「Kato走了，我可以回家睡觉了吗？」

打了个哈欠，Lenore转过头发现旁边那个废材已经跳下车追了上去：对象居然是Kato的同伴。她瞪着那迟顿如熊的小跑步背影呻吟了一声，实在很想趁机走人。此时Kato的同伴在Britt的呼喊下终于回过头，主修新闻学辅修犯罪学的才女安静僵住：那是危险人物的眼神。却出现在一个五官清秀个子娇小的男人身上……

……就像握着电锯的泰迪熊。

嗯，砍人同时可能要小心自己的耳朵什么的。

Lenore为脑中浮现的画面发出怪异的笑，浑然未觉青蜂侠二人组的白痴已经影响到她。Britt当然不知道Lenore发生了什么变化，他一下车就大声呼喊并努力追上黑衣男子的步伐。没想到Tony那么小但是走路速度那么快，很像Kato，也许他们是亲戚？Tony总算停下脚步回过头，那张脸让他呆滞了足足三十秒，等回过神，Britt发现Tony好奇的看着自己，一点不耐烦的意味都没有。

登登，好感度提升。Britt没有多花时间在回忆曾经颇有兴趣的日本计算机游戏上，他笑着开口：

「你和Kato都是东方人，但你们是完‧全‧不‧同的！天啊，真不可思议，但是你们都很可爱！好啦，我的Kato是cool，我承认他耍帅一流。哇，噢噢，我以为你会是个脑满肠肥的家伙呢，Tony！」

「我不叫Tony。」

「呃？但是你和Kato……你们从晚餐吃到消夜，Kato为了你还忘了我的晚餐，害我饿惨了！我是他的兄弟，所以我要知道你是他的什么人！他不介绍你给我认识，我就自己来认识你！」

「我的名字是Yin Yang，Kato陪着你修理黑帮的拳脚功夫是我教他的。」

「唔……我不太相信。因为你虽然有点年纪了，还是小小的，很可爱，真的又小又可爱。但我决定相信你！因为你瞧，连Lenore这个三十好几的辣妹都能把我和Kato踹翻了，还有什么不可能的事？」

笑够之后担心Britt出事自己会立刻失业的Lenore赶了过来，正好赶上对Britt的发言咬牙切齿：「因为你们两个那时候都像变态！」

「为什么？我没有在Kato面前亲妳或者偷瞄妳的乳沟，他会不高兴！Kato我就不知道了，他喜欢的是大腿。对了，Yin Yang，你来找Kato干嘛……等等！你知道我是青蜂侠而他是我的搭档！你把Kato灌醉了吗？酒驾很危险！」

「我来确认青蜂侠是白痴或是想拥有权力的坏人，你要是后者我会杀了你，那孩子也一样。」

Lenore苍白了脸，Britt的怒气瞬间提升到和饥饿感一样的高度：

「别那样叫Kato，除非你是他老爸！还有我告诉你，青蜂侠不是坏人，只是伪装成坏人的超级英雄！我们不做坏事！所以你不准碰Kato，否则我就……」

Yin Yang轻松写意的出脚，将路旁固定在地面上的铁制垃圾桶踢飞了起来。它在Britt和Lenore惊骇的注视下掉落地面，发出巨大的声响。上头凹进去的鞋印让Britt张大了嘴，填不饱肚子的冰凉空气窜入喉咙阻碍发音。

「你、你、你……」

「Mr.Reid！看在上帝分上你闭嘴！不然就等我走了再和他挑衅！我不想被灭口！」

「你……破坏公物！你才是坏人吧！我炸掉的可是我自己的大楼！」

但是青蜂侠还炸掉了毒贩的工厂、黑道的据点、一间日式居酒屋以及毁损了无数的警车。Lenore心想，但她已经没有任何吐嘈的力气，只希望自己至少能在死前亲手把高跟鞋钉进Britt Reid的脑袋，虽然里头大概什么都没有。

「……好好感谢这位小姐吧，她似乎是个聪明的秘书。」

「那还用说！她告诉我Kato的行踪还帮我跟踪你们，我自己可做不到！明天到我的车库来吧，Lenore，妳可以选一辆妳喜欢的车！还是我叫Kato帮妳设计一辆白美人之类的跑车？附上衣柜和化妆间！」

Lenore抛开一切掏出笔记本：「我记下来了？」

「没问题！现在继续男人之间的话题。你还想干嘛？青蜂侠专门修理坏人，有种就过来踹我的屁股啊！Kato会帮我揍你！」

「你该回家吃蔬菜披萨了。」

「什么？」

Yin Yang对他微笑。

一分钟后，Lenore将呆掉了的Britt顺利送上出租车。四周终于恢复了夜晚应有的寂静，Lenore盯着默不吭声的东方男人，拳头握紧又放开。

「你不会对三十好几的女人有兴趣吧？我不年轻了！」

「对我来说妳还是小女孩。我帮妳的代价是请妳继续当他们的大脑，毕竟不是每个黑帮首领都是面临中年危机的疯子。」

调查的真清楚。Lenore翻了个白眼，心想世上果然没有不劳而获这回事：「一辆名贵跑车根本不够。」

「别太贪心。我当了四、五年的佣兵，薪水从来没涨过，有时还得做白工……」

「天啊，你的老板真是个烂人！」

「……也没那么糟。」

这个人比Kato还没救。目标四十五岁退休享乐的Lenore摇摇头，再次坚定要她做事就得付出代价的立场。

※※※

兄弟之间应该是没有秘密的。但有鉴于Kato有对自己说谎的记录，Britt也决定隐瞒自己正在偷偷学中文的事实。和各种国籍的女孩约过会的Britt深谙语言学习的诀窍，并且十分乐意用它交换一块Kato手制的蔬菜披萨。

「Kato，再给我一块！」

「NO！我也很饿！」

Britt眼睁睁看着Kato狼吞虎咽的吞掉最后一块香喷喷的披萨，只剩下少许起司丝沾在Kato的嘴角。神经断线的Britt立刻扑上去，用自己唯一占优势的体重压在Kato身上，死命把起司丝捏起来吃掉。

完全没发现Kato僵住了的状况，Britt维持原姿势把Kato的那杯果汁喝得干干净净，口气非常不满：「你和Yin Yang从晚餐吃到消夜，我从中午过后就没再吃过东西了！」

「什么？你跟踪我？」

「是Lenore，我只是坐在旁边看她工作。她真聪明不是吗？连Yin Yang都这么说。对了！我们可以修理那家伙吗？他踹烂了一个垃圾桶因为我警告他不准伤害你！他是人民公敌！」

Kato挣扎的坐了起来，他瞪着Britt的眼神，彷佛Britt是个绿皮肤的外星生物。

「你居然还活着……」

「哦，我叫他有种就过来踹我的屁股，反正你会帮我揍他。然后他提醒我回来吃你做的披萨。嗯，其实Yin Yang也没那么坏啦，而且他笑起来很可爱不是吗？Kato，你也该多对我笑一笑。我知道你在学英文，也许我可以考虑教你怎么把英文学好……」

「谢天谢地你是个从猴子进化成人类以来排行第一的大白痴！我真的会被你害死！」

一脚把Britt踹开，Kato觉得全身上下每块骨头都在尖叫控诉它们即将面临的恐怖命运，更可恶的是Britt按下了飞弹按钮却一无所知。为什么自己要担心会连累Britt？这家伙天生喜欢往泥巴里跳！还拉着自己陪葬！

「好啦，别激动！我告诉你我学语言的秘诀可以了吧！听好，不管是谁告诉你学习语言要从骂脏话开始，那都是错的！」

Kato瞬间沉默了下来。他当然没有直接询问Yin Yang讲好英文的诀窍，只从对方对工作环境和队友性格的描述体会到骂人似乎是个不错的学习动力。至少刚才那一句自己说得挺顺的。但Britt说这是错的？

「……你的秘诀是什么？」

「OK，你坐好然后看着我。」

Kato犹豫了一下还是坐了下来，Britt拍拍他在膝盖上的手，示意Kato将注意力放在自己身上。

「Britt？」

「你真可爱。」字正腔圆的中文从Britt的嘴里冒了出来。Kato呆望着Britt，后者很快用中文再加上一句：「而且你是属于我的天才。」

Kato嘴角轻轻上扬，脸色和他身上穿着的那件喜气洋洋的红毛衣出奇相似。Britt顿时觉得自己会被Yin Yang的微笑弄呆实在挺蠢的，在他眼里现在的Kato真他妈可爱。先前怎么没发现Kato的嘴唇看起来那么柔软，而且还散发和起司类似的美妙香气？没办法，他真的没办法拒绝这一切。即使Kato不是女孩子还是他的兄弟，他也想吻上去看看是什么感觉。反正小时候自己连老爸都亲过，比起来Kato绝对是个更好的亲密对象。

「……Britt？」

慢慢靠近的Britt对Kato眨眨眼，在Kato略带迷茫的注视下，Britt用他自认最诚恳标准的中文回答：「婴儿(baby)，闭上眼睛……」

Kato瞬间从椅子蹦到了桌上。Britt吓了一跳，匆忙躲到桌子下，过了几秒后他钻了出来，Kato还坐在桌上，庭院里除了泳池反射的水光外什么也没有。

「……你搞什么？」

「我以为有人从庭院扫射，你要丢个什么东西出去应付……看！我称赞你而且你很开心，呃，可惜什么事都没发生，青蜂侠不能再次出击。」

「……称赞人是你的诀窍，而且你用了google翻译？」

「当当，答对了！有时间的话我会请跑亚洲新闻的人帮我校对，但是那个叫Tony的家伙被我调去印度了，哈哈，中文太难了，不过我说得不错吧？」

Kato哼了一声跳下桌子，「进步空间和太平洋一样宽。我真是白痴才会相信你拿来追女孩的诀窍有用。」

「嘿！我会说十六种“你真可爱”耶！你去过十六个国家吗？我也没去过啦。嘿！Kato！」

「干嘛？」

不停自我鄙视居然差点上当的Kato只想离开这里回到最令他安心的车库，而且工作间的锁只有他有钥匙。但Britt跟在后面不停狂叫，Kato终于恶狠狠回过头，却发现Britt神情非常认真。

「“你是属于我的天才”这句话我只会中文和英文，而且也不可能和另一个人说。」

Kato满脸通红的瞬间Britt将人压在墙角并且吻了上去。操！第一，感觉真好。第二，他忘记诚实的告诉Kato，自己的英文成绩也很烂。但那又怎样？

因为做事的时候往往不需要说话。

End=

**Author's Note:**

> ※写于2011


End file.
